


What Remains

by monkiainen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Egypt, Gen, Molly has some thoughts, Travelling by Portkeys, bittersweet memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: Molly has some thoughts about their trip.





	What Remains

Molly was feeling slightly nervous. This was going to be her first ever trip outside England – and to Egypt no less! But it was a good way for them to spend a proper holiday as a family, and they could finally see the pyramids and the Sphinx. And Bill and Charlies were going to be there, too! What a lovely holiday they would have, especially after what Ginny had gone through during her first year at Hogwarts.

If only there was another way to travel than the International Portkey… it was by far Molly's least favourite method of travel. Unfortunately there were no fireplaces in the desert so they couldn't use the Floo Network, and travelling by brooms was not pleasant with such a long distance. Arthur had tried to suggest he could build another flying car to replace the Ford Anglia but Molly had put her foot down. Never in her lifetime would she travel like that! Molly loved her husband dearly, but sometimes Arthur got a bit carried away with all the things Muggle. So Portkey it was, as there really were no other choices.

They had sent their request for the International Portkey the minute they had decided about their travel plans, and yet there hadn't been any answers. Arthur promised Molly he would visit the Portkey Office the next day, and ask his third cousin Allison Blishen-Saylor who happened to work at the office if their request was still being processed.

It turned out Arthur didn't need to bother with the visit after all – the next morning their International Portkey arrived, in the form of a…

"A straw hat?"

"It's a _panama_ hat you uncivilized fool. They are made traditionally in Ecuad…"

"Shut up _Perce_ , we don't want a history lesson!"

"But knowledge is important, and…"

Who knows how long Percy and the twins would have continued their pointless fight if Molly hadn't told them to shut it and get ready – their allotted time would be in 30 minutes and they better get ready for it or else. 

Yuck.

Yes, she still hated travelling with Portkeys. This one seemed to be much worse than the previous times Molly had used one; it was probably because of the longer distance. But they were all finally here, in Egypt, and all her children were with her.

Soon the displeasure of their travel was forgotten as there were so many wonderful things to see. Bill had arranged a tour to the tomb of Queen Khentkaus I – and of course Fred and George tried to lock Percy in one of the chambers! One of these days those two would cross the line for good!

It was warm and sunny and overall pleasant that Molly could overlook the fact there was sand literally _everywhere_. At least the tents they had were suitably equipped – there was even a little nest for Scabbers where he could spend the hotter times of the day. The poor rat had been looking quite ill lately – maybe this change in climate would do him good.

All in all it was quite a pleasant holiday, and Molly dreaded the moment they would have to leave home. It was everything she had ever imagined, and more. And most importantly she had her whole family with her – it wouldn't have been the same without all her children there.

Many years later Molly would look back to those sun-filled days and remember how happy and _alive_ they had all been. What remained from those days were trinkets and photographs – and bittersweet memories.

Molly wondered if she could ever feel that happy and content again.


End file.
